A New Beginning to an End
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was thrown into his seal then to the past into the body of Uchiha Obito to change the way of the Uchiha clan from within-/Pairing undecided/Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Author note- I will be saying Naruto when he is referring to himself in this chapter but when other characters refer to him he will be Obito ,after this one I will be referring to him as Obito all the time but occasionally I will refer to him as Naruto when he thinks to himself to get readers to understand-**Review this chapter and if it's good I will continue the story**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

"I only have one more chance" Naruto thought looking at Uchiha Madara across the clearing where Madara was getting ready to perform his dimension warp power to get behind Naruto before he would know but Naruto had other plans

Naruto began circulating Kyuubis chakra throughout his whole chakra net work flowing it in multiple directions because it was now easy to control with full access to the power that once was thought out of his reach but now he is in full control as 9 chakra tails shot out from behind Naruto as he got into a crouch about ready to pounce Madara while the chakra cloak around Naruto began to get darker by the minute, the shirt that Naruto had on before was now completely burnt off and you could see the seal on Naruto's stomach starting to spin while slowly starting to vanish but before it could vanish all the way Naruto shot forward with a demonic Rasengan in hand intent on taking Madara out in a single move

"I'm going to rip you to pieces Madara" Naruto growled out disappearing from view, making Madara's eyes widen because Naruto just appeared in front of him while only half of his body was transported to his dimension yet so when Naruto shot out his arm the Rasengan slammed into Madara making the demonic chakra from the Rsengan hit Madara making the rift to Madara's dimension start to crack around him

"Damn you brat if I'm going to die your coming with me" Madara shouted grabbing the extended arm which held the Rasengan in Madara's chest, using his sharingan to help control the chakra that was circulating around Naruto enough to dispel the chakra it didn't disperse though making Madara scowl but he knew Naruto could not get away now because the rift from his space dimension jutsu was slowly pulling them in

"Let me go you Madara you lost it doesn't matter if I die either way you lose and that make's me the happiest person in the world knowing that I could stop your useless rage against the world" Naruto shouted at Madara as they both started getting sucked into the rift now, not just Madara but right when the rift of Madara's jutsu hit the dead demon seal on Naruto's stomach as he entered the rift the seal lit up sending a set blackness in all directions but Naruto did not get disappear into darkness just yet as he watches Madara get ripped to shreds in front of him but before he could enter fully into the rift everything went dark around him before his very eyes

"Where am I" Naruto shouted out looking every which way seeing no light at all and no way out, Naruto then began to think that he had died because of the rift that he and Madara had made from their attacks colliding, he at age seventeen thought he was dead before he felt a cold hand land on his should making him jump forward and shiver because the touch was so cold it felt like ice but when he looked up he knew why the touch was so cold

"Shinigami, I guess I am really dead after all" Naruto says as he looked sadly at the shinigami but knew if his time was here he would go without a fight, but before anymore thoughts could pass through his head the shinigami shook it's head slowly before the shinigami floated up to him and putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder again making him shiver again but he did not jump or back away this time thinking it was his time

"It is not your time yet Uzumaki Naruto, right now you are trapped within the dead demon seal with no outside sorce keeping you in here but you have no body anymore due to the rift that formed from the fight you and Madara went through" the ghostly form of the death god says to Naruto with a hollow sort of tone to his voice

"Does that mean I'm trapped here with nothing else to do, I mean if I am not dead then how am I going to go back to the world of the living from here without a body" Naruto says slowly unsure if he should talk at all in the presence of the shinigami

"I could give you a body but this body will not be yours, I realized that the world could have turned out a lot better then it did so since the uchiha clan was the start of this whole problem I got a perfect body for you, it is the body of a twelve year old boy about twenty years ago that could probably have changed the way of the uchiha clan if he were to survive, the kids name is Uchiha Obito but he died during the third great shinobi world war" the shinigami says to Naruto making Naruto look at him confused from that information

"That is Kakashi's sensei's team mate he told me a lot about him, he told me that Obito was a great person a just like me in a lot of ways but if has been dead for this long how are you going to put my soul in his body" Naruto asked the shinigami

"I am sending back into his body before he died replacing his soul with yours because it is his time anyway, from your time living I saw that you already know how he died" the shinigami asks Naruto who nodded a yes seeing where this was going

"I am going to put you in Obito's body before the cave collapsed on him crushing him in the process once you gain control of his body you will have a short time before the rocks of the cave start to fall down on you so find a way to get out alive along with the other's I know you can do it I have been watching your life very closely from this seal since this seal connects me to you, I am doing this to change the events that transpired and you will be able to change them as an Uchiha will you do this it is your choice mortal I am giving you a way to change things which you wanted to do for so long" shinigami says to Naruto with an evil look on his face but he always looked like that

Naruto thought about it for a couple minutes with the shinigami patiently floating next to him waiting for an answer to come from the mortal, before Naruto turned his head directly looking into the shinigami's eyes making the shinigami pull the small sword off his back before bringing it forward

"I will accept shinigami" Naruto says as the sword passes right through him making his vision fade before a dim light started to enter through his eyes as his vision came back completely and Naruto realized he finally had a body again but before Naruto could ponder this he heard a voice coming from his right he turned facing that direction seeing a rock ninja shouting at him he could tell it was a rock ninja by the forehead protector that was shown

"You guys will not escape alive" the rock ninja shouted making the top of the cave light up with explosive tags making the cave start to collapse on top of him, Naruto turned around so fast realizing were he was before he saw Kakashi and Rin running for the exit he knew he had to get out as well, so Naruto started to run for the exit as well as fast as he could

Kakashi looked back as he and Rin were running for the exit, he saw Obito catching up to them but Kakashi knew Obito had to hurry or they would all die in here

"Obito hurry up we got to get out of here now" Kakashi says as he ran back to help Obito go faster, Rin had just exited the cave and Naruto an Kakashi were almost to the exit when Naruto turned and looked up as they neared the exit seeing a large boulder starting to fall where they were running to but he was having trouble moving in this body right now, he knew he had to do something though

"_I have to do something soon or I am going to die in a couple seconds_" Naruto thought as a thought came to his mind pushing chakra to his eyes making the sharing an appear before he wrapped and arm around Kakashi and channeled as much chakra to his feet as possible before leaning forward launching himself forward right past the entrance to the cave but Naruto's arm got cut all the way up it as he passed the entrance because of the large boulder that would have killed him bit he did not feel the pain that long as he crashed head long into a big tree knocking him out as Kakashi dropped out of his arms while Naruto slowly fell unconscious from the blow to the head not seeing Rin run over to them and begin her medical treatment

About an hour later Naruto slowly opened his eyes but his vision was very blurry because of smashing his head so hard, he tried to sit up before falling completely on his back again in pain, Rin and Kakshi rushed over to him

"Obito are you ok" Kakashi and Rin both asked him before Rin's hands glowed green as she placed one on Obito's forehead and one on obito's arm that was bandaged up, Naruto only nodded to their question not really feeling good at the moment to reply, but he did notice that he was in a grassy field so he sat up slowly gaining a mad look from Rin while Kakashi looked indifferent

"Where are we at, all I remember is exiting that cave before getting crushed" Naruto says looking at Kakashi then to Rin, Rin decided to answer him

"We are in a small grassy area a good distance from the cave we were just at, Minato sensei was here a bit ago but he had to finish off those rock ninjas that attacked us Obito so you don't have to worry, he will meet us here when he is done" Rin says smiling softly at Obito

"My dad I almost forgot he is the sensei of this team, but he isn't my dad now so I can't act funny around him I have to act like Obito did until I can slowly wean myself to actually acting like myself" Naruto thought to himself as he drifted off in his thought before hearing Rin yell his name in his hear making him turn to her again

"Are you sure you are alright Obito" Rin asked again concern evident in the way she said it

"Yeah I'm fine Rin-chan thanks for healing my arm for me though" Naruto told her making Rin smile even bigger before she shot forward and wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder, Naruto then started to feel his shirt getting wet and realized Rin was crying

"Why are you crying Rin-chan I am fine" Naruto says wrapping his arms around Rin as well who only continued to cry on his shoulder, after a couple minutes her crying slowed but them completely stopped he was comforting Rin the whole time she cryed while Kakashi sat near them in quiet thinking about all of what Obito had said before saying Rin in the cave the words he had said finally got threw to Kakashi

Rin pulled back from the hug about halfway before looking in Obitos eyes then she pulled all the way back and stood up, but Naruto could clearly see a blush on Rin's face from what she just did

"I'm glad you didn't die Obito, and thanks for holding me when I was like that" Rin says looking away from him embarrassed from her actions

"I didn't mind Rin-chan whenever you need my help for something or in need of someone you can always come to me" Naruto says to Rin smiling before he too got off the ground and began to stretch, but little did he know that Rin was staring at him with a crimson blush on her face

"_Why am I blushing Obito only tried to comfort me, but I have this weird feeling maybe I should ask sensei for advice_" Rin thought before she turned away from, right when she turned away thought Minato appeared right in the middle of all three of them before looking from one to the other

"So is everyone ok now, can we get a move on now" Minato says smiling to them, he also noticed how Kakashi was attacking and knew that Kakashi might have finally changed from his set path

"We are all ready to go sensei but Obito will still need some help to move" Rin says looking at Obito in concern making Minato turn his eyes on to Obito

"I'm fine sensei I can walk" Naruto says taking a couple steps forward before beginning to fall forward but was caught by Kakashi's back and should, Kakashi helped him up, while Rin ran up to Obito in concern as one last thought went through Minat's mind before they left the clearing

"My team is finally acting as a team" Minato thought walking behind them as Kakashi and Rin helped Obito along as they walked and Naruto had one last thought as well before they left the clearing

"I hate feeling useless, this body still isn't completely attached to my soul yet, but I at least saved Kakashi while I saved Obito from dieing because I am now Obito I just hope I can stop certain events from happening though" Naruto thought before passing out but before he hit the ground Kakashi had caught him and put him on his back the rest of the way back to the leaf village because their job was done


	2. Chapter 2 Ambushed

**Review this chapter and if it's good I will continue the story**

**Chapter 2- Ambush**

As they traveled further away from the clearing they once were in after that cave collapsed almost killing them, they did not see the clearing fill up with about fifteen rock shinobi who were looking for them, only Minato sensed them preparing while jumping from branch to branch with team seven next to him as they headed for Fire country, they were right now still in Iwa controlled land so they probably still had to fight to get back to Konoha so he stopped on a branch making team seven stop on the next branch up, they jumped back to the branch that Minato was on

"Why did we stop sensei, are we not heading back to Konoha now" Kakashi asked looking at Minato wondering what was the problem while he still carried Obito on his back

Minato jumped down to the ground level before walking in the forest further in a more dense area as team seven followed after him confused at why they were going into a denser part of the forest until Minato stopped and turned to them making them realize they were about to get an answer

"Ok guys we got a problem Obito is to injured to fight so we have to stop here until Obito wakes up and is able to fight along side of us, because I know we are going to have to fight our way through to make it any further so we rest here until Obito has woke up" Minato says as he walked up to Kakashi taking Obito off his back placing Obito on a grassy patch of earth in the small area that they were in right now, when Minato had Obito situated he told Rin to supervise him as she is the most responsible between her and Kakashi, so Rin walked over to Obito's form kneeling down next to him making sure her medical equipment was ready just in case she needed to help Obito, Minato started to walk away before he turned his head slightly back

"You're the guard Kakashi make sure Obito is safe, while Rin will help if anything happens, I will be back soon" Minato says seriously to Kakashi as he began to walk away disappearing out of sight, making Kakashi jump up on to the branch of a tree making sure to look out for any danger that was to come, Rin saw Kakashi do this before turned back around and looked down at Obito's peaceful form

"Thank you Obito, you saved me and you saved Kakashi from himself, we now owe you so much you're a great person Obito" Rin thought smiling with a small blush on her face thinking of all the times she had with Obito, she was lost in her thoughts before she heard rustling from a bush a good distance from them but still to close for comfort so Rin pulled out a kunai and chucked it as fast as she could into the bush but no screaming came and the rustling just stopped until earth spikes started coming out of the ground in all directions making her grab Obito's body jumping out of the way of the incoming spikes after the spikes dissipated Kakashi jumped down in front of her with a Chidori in his right arm armed and ready to stick who ever was attacking them

Rin placed Obito on the ground out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt in the fight being unconscious from the fight earlier she got up after placing Obito down walking until she stood right next to Kakashi pulling out two kunai from her holster while she prepared for another attack to come she didn't have to wait long as laughing surrounded the clearing they were in until about ten enemy ninja came out of the ground around them in a circle blocking all escape paths not letting them get away at all, Kakashi and Rin both caught the sight of Iwa head bands

"We finally caught up with you guys but more are coming so don't worry you won't be getting out of this alive" a random rock ninja said from right in front of them as he started to perform hand signs, and the other rock ninja around them started to perform different sequence of hand signs making team seven eyes widen, when the first jutsu was called they prepared to counter attack the ambush they found themselves in

"Doton: Ganchousou(Earth style: Stone Spikes)" shouted the one rock ninja in front of them as Kakashi ran to the left and Rin ran to the right dodging the attack before Kakashi shot his arm out thrusting his arm clear through the back of one of the rock ninjas because of his Chidori before he pulled his arm out and turned around as he watched Rin cut a Rock ninja's throat but before he realized what happened a rock ninja charged at Rin from behind as she was fighting another ninja in front of her Kakashi knew he would never make it in time making his eyes wide

"Rin watch out" Kakashi shouted out to Rin seeing Rin turn around after killing another rock ninja right when the one behind her appeared right in her face ready to plunged his kunai into Rin before she could do anything but right at that moment a voice shouted out

"Katon Gokakyu no jutsu(Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu)" Obito shouted after seeing Rin about to die before him the fire ball shot forward as the rock ninja turned around, while Rin jumped away the rock ninja did not know what hit him, his eyes widen before burning to a crisp dead before he even hit the ground, Rin landed next to Obito who was standing but looked very tired from the injuries he had to chakra he just used

"Are you ok Obito" Rin asked him looked at him concerned if he can actually fight in the state he was in but was very thankful for him saving her, Kakashi landed next to Obito as well when the last six rock ninjas grouped up into two groups their were three rock ninja's to their left and three more to their right they decided to take out the left three first, Kakashi turned and faced Obito

"Can you fight Obito, we need your best right now or close to your best as you can get" kakashi says to him as Obito nodded to Kakashi while activating his sharing an

"I guess I will have to get used to fighting in this body no time like the presence" Naruto thought as he shifted along with Kakashi as they charged head long towards the rock ninjas to their left, they tried to deflect Kakashi's Chidori but it broke the rock ninjas kunai as Kakashi's Chidori slid into one rock ninja's chest as Obito appeared next to Kakashi stabbing his kunai into another rock ninja before Obito spun around kicking his leg upward hitting the last rock ninja here in the face breaking his noise as Kakashi saw the opening Obito gave him and plunged his Chidori into the mans chest before watching the rock ninja fall over dead, as they finished up the other Rock ninjas of which were being held back by Rin for the time being saw what happened to the others and they jumped back away from Rin before the left one of the three ended up with a a weird shaped kunai in thee side of his head but before they could blink Minato sensei was behind them with all three Rock ninja falling over dead with kunai sticking out of them

Obito, Kakashi and Rin were all relieved before walking forward to minato as Obito's sharingan faded from his eyes and Kakashi's Chidori faded as well

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had to deal with the other forty ninjas that were tracking us but it looks like you did fine without me anyway" Minato smiled at them as they stood in front of him wondering were they were going next

"Where are we going now sensei are we going back to Konoha now" Rin asks Minato as she turned to Obito with green chakra lacing her hands as she continued to heal his arm and other injuries Obito had gotten that still wasn't healed yet making Obito groan at being babied by Rin

"I'm fine Rin-chan, I am feeling fine" Obito says pulling his arm away from Rin making her scowl at how Obito was acting before Obito winced in pain from the action of pulling his arm back unfortunately Rin was watching when he had winced

"See I told you your not fine now let me heal it or do I have to knock you out again to heal it" Rin says to Obito making his eyes go wide realizing what she just said

"No, no it's ok you can heal it I won't keep you from it anymore" Obito stated nervously sweating from not wanting to get his ass handed to him by Rin, he knew what she could do, Minato and Kakashi were just staring at them with sweat drops because Rin had just asked Minato a question now she wasn't paying any attention to him

"We are going to a near by town to rest so take off your head bands and put them in your pockets so we are not recognized as leaf shinobi their hopefully" Minato says as team seven put their head bands away

After a long trek through the woods jumping from branch to branch they landed on the ground seeing a town coming up into their sight

"Is this the town sensei" Obito asked Minato seeing that the town was incredibly big, Minato nodded his head from the question as he and team seven walked up to the entrance to the town entering the town, as they walked down the street of the town noticing the streets were kind of bare which was really puzzling to all of them because this seemed like a place a lot people would be

"Sensei shouldn't their be more people" Kakashi asked looking down the street seeing little people as did Obito and Rin Minato continued to look straight ahead at every little thing just incase,

"Yes Kakashi this feels really strange this place is usually full if people but I can hardly see anyone so make sure you are on your guard all three of you" Minato says looking back at the for a second seriously as they all nodded to that before they all made sure their senses were on high alert just in case, they entered a building which was a hotel, they entered through the door and walked up to the counter to get a room once they saw the registration paper of all the people in the hotel they realized that no one was in the hotel today

"This is impossible if what sensei said was true then this place should be packed just look the streets should have been but they weren't, which means I think we are walking right into a trap or possible we are already in it" Naruto thought as team seven and Minato all had similar thoughts all on guard even more now then when they first got their, once they got their room they went down the hall and unlocked the room door and they all entered it, they kept their equipment on checking every room one by one just incase if any one was their before team seven sat down on the couch as Minato stood in front of them

"Be prepared for anything I get a feeling we my have to battle our way out of here so just be ready and make sure you guys stick together teamwork is the key to victory if we have to go against large numbers" Minato explained to them expecting something to happen right when he finished saying that the building they were in started to collapse in on it's self making Minato's eyes widen before his team jumped up next to him as he transported them with the flying thunder god technique appearing just outside the building were he had placed a flying thunder god seal before entering

"What was that" Obito shouted out as he and the rest of team seven got into defensive stance along with Minato who were all ready to fight as the whole building they were just was completely buried another a good foot of rock before five Iwa ninja appeared on the rubble of the destroyed rubble looking at team seven

One of the five stepped forward a little showing that he was in charge making Minato in his mind target him first when the battle begins

"So if it isn't the Yellow flash and his team we heard lots of reports from you guys from Iwa we wanted a piece of you guys so we came here to lay a trap for yo…." the Iwa ninja says but being cut off by a large fire ball headed his way about to hit him before he jumped back

"Katon:Endan (Fire release: Flame bullet)" Obito shouted out as the Fire ball he launched missed the leader but it nailed two of the other four rock ninjas burning them to a crisp dropping dead, Minato then shot forward once the fire ball dissipated and charged the leader head on who pulled out a kunai and parried the strike by Minato, while Minato was handling the leader of the group Kakashi shot forward with Chidori igniting in his right arm before he charge up the rubble with Obito following close behind to take out the other when Kakashi handles one of them, Rin stayed back just in case if they needed help she would strike when they needed her to

"_I will help them, if they are in danger then I will provide a distraction to get them out of their to regroup up and take them out_" Rin thought pulling out two kunai putting one in each hand

**(Jiraiya)**

Jiraiya was waiting for Minato and team seven to reach him before heading back to Konoha but he didn't see them yet he knew that the team was really strong and they could handle themselves but he was still worried about them so he decided to go the direction had gone, he spotted a town coming up after jumping from branch to branch for over twenty minutes now so he slowed down a bit to get a better look at the town but when he slowed down he saw a building collapse within the town realizing that Minato and his team may be endanger he rushed toward the town as fast as his legs could take him was was really fast, once Jiraiya reached the entrance to the town his chakra sense went hay wire making Jiraiya's eyes widen making him realize he had to get Minato's team out of here as fast as he could or they would be in major trouble so rushed down the street of the town seeing the building that had collapsed earlier in front of him

"Wow, looks like they started the party with out me how rude, I think I should teach them a lesson by my fist" Jiraiya says to himself as he rushed forward to the buildings rubble

**(Team Seven)**

Kakashis dropped the dead body off his arm as Obito withdrew his kunai from the other dead rock ninja turning to Minato who was the only one still fighting until Minato appeared behind the rock ninja plunging his kunai into the ninjas back before walking over to Kakashi and Obito

"Are you guys alright" Minato sensei asked as he saw the two bodies dead on the ground, they nodded before all three turned around and walked up to Rin who looked realived that they were fine

"We should get out of here now before anyone else decides to attack us today, we may not be so lucky next time" Obito says to them as Minato agreed beginning to lead them away from the rubble until Jiraiya appeared in front of them, making Minato happy because he had missed him

"Hey Jiraiya sensei what are you doing here" Minato asked Jiraiya as he saw he was out of breath, Jiraiya's face then became serious meaning something was up

"We got to get out of here before the force attacks" Jiraiya says already beginning to turn around to leap off but before they jumped off they heard a voice coming from the guy they thought Minato had killed

"You will never get away, you will die here, Hashanah" the dieing rock ninja says from the ground before giant rock walls rose up all around the town before starting to fall on to the town making team sevens eyes wide before they all vanished in yellow flash appearing at the entrance to the town before Minato shot forward forming a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it in to the rock wall blocking the exit and entrance to the town he decimated a huge whole in the wall leaving them an escape as they all passed through it out into the clearing, as they watched the whole town get buried under about fifty feet of rocks and rubble

"Holy shit" Naruto thought before activating his sharingan sensing the huge build up of chakra around them, Rin, Kakashi, Minato and Jiraiya all got into battle stances as about three hundred Iwa Ninja rose out of the ground in front of them

"_This is going to be a tough one_" Naruto thought as did the rest of them but Rin also had another thought going through her mind at the moment

"I hope Obito can handle this I don't want to see him so badly hurt again" Rin thought as she gazed at both the Iwa Ninja and Obito before team seven and Jiraiya charged forward intending to win this battle


	3. Chapter 3 Show of Force

**Review this chapter and if is it is good then I will continue the story!**

**Chapter 3- Show of force**

Team seven and Jiraiya kept up their charge advancing on the rock shinobi the rock charged at them intent to only use hand to hand combat because they think they can win without using jutsu because they believed they had the advantage because they were in numbers so when they thought the konoha ninjas were going to fight them in taijutsu they all got to cocky but before they reached each other Jiraiya shot forward passed team seven

"I got this when I say jump you jump" Jiraiya says to team seven as they all nodded until Jiraiya started to perform handsigns

"Doton Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld)" Jiraiya shouted out as team seven jumped back to where they were before they charged as most of the clearing became a gigantic swamp trapping most of the rock ninja in it's clutches

"_Wow that's amazing, I got to learn that if I can_" Naruto thought his sharingan blazing but realizing why Jiraiya told him the jutsu was special to only him it was because he could not copy the technique with the sharingan, Jiraiya then formed two Rasengans one in both hands launching forward hitting two rock shin obi's in the chest sending the flying dead before they even hit the ground, as Jiraiya continued to take one ninja out after another Kakashi rushed forward putting chakra in his feet running across the surface of the swamp along with Minato, Rin and Obito spreading out in different directions to take out the rock ninja from multipe angles, Minato started performing hand signs seeing that it would be easier to take a load of them out if he had bigger fire power

"Summoning Jutsu" Minato shouted out as Gamekan and Gamabunta both appeared on top of some of the rock shinobi killing at least thirty of them, Kakashi was running across the swamp swinging his arm in multiple directins shocking and penetrating every Iwa ninja in his path, the same was happening with Rin and Obito but the two of them teamed up making sure to guard each others back because the rock shinobi started to break out of the swamp Jiraiya had created to hold them, a rock shinobi tried coming up behind Rin but got a kunai to the head by Obito who continued to kill them left and right before turning to a group of Rock shinobi who were starting hand seals so he began a sequence of hand signs to finish before they did, as he did this Minato was flashing all of over the platoons of ninja not giving them enough time to strike back

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu ( Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu)" Obito shouted out before as four medium sized fire balls shot towards the Iwa ninja and hit them directly and burnt them to a crisp before they could finish their hand signs but before he could enjoy his little victory a Iwa ninja appeared behind him coming forward to stab him

"Crap I didn't see him coming" Naruto thought twisting his body and pulling back slighty only getting stabbed near the left shoulder of his bad arm right now before Obito grabbed the ninja's arm and snapped it before twisting the kunai out of his hand plunging the kunai into the Iwa ninja's chest falling dead in front of him, but now he was breathing heavy from the injuries he had and the injuries he had sustained before but he could not worry Rin, he turned and faced her direction seeing her take out a couple of them, so his energy engery swarmed back into his body knowing he had to protect his friends, he turned to the left seeing Kakashi start to get outnumbered he headed in that direction when he got near Kakashi Obito saw Kakashi was hurt even more now besides the damaged eye he had

"Kakashi I got you back" Obito says to Kakashi who nodded before charging at a group of ten Iwa ninja intent to take them out, when the Iwa ninja spotted them coming at them the rock ninja began hand signs realizing they were losing numbers fast

"Doton: Doryuheki ( Earth style: Rising stone spears)" one of the Iwa ninja shouted out as Obito and Kakashi were closing in on them making them have to jump around to dodge them, as they were dodging the other two ninja who did not perform the jutsu with the other two charge forth thinking that they had the upper hand but they did not expect to receive to Rasengans to the back from Jiraiya who appeared behind them with blood all other him

"Are you guys ok, there are only a couple of them left thanks to you guys and the summons that Minato had summoned to help, looks like their were not many high ranks in their numbers but their still were pretty good, can you guys keep fighting" jiraiya says seeing some injuries on Obito and Kakashi, they both nodded making Jiraiya grin before he patted them on the shoulder all they while the fighting ensued, so Jiraiya leap away to go fight some more as Kakashi and Obito charged another group of Iwa ninja back to back making sure to leave no openings for attacks to make it through their defenses, they then saw that Rin was surrounded by a group of twenty ninja

"Rin jump" Obito shouted out right when he began set of handsigns which Rin saw and leapt away right when it was called out

"Katon: Keshi Makugo Hara (Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater)" Obito shouted as he jumped high in the air and launched fast moving fireballs about fifteen of them right toward the Iwa ninja, only about two were able to jump away as they didn't know they would be attacked by someone other then the girl as the fireballs connected the ground under the ninjas were incinerated and the Iwa ninja bodies after the attack were no were to be seen, as Obito landed on the ground he went to his knees for over exerting himself from that last attack, Rin landed next to him, Kakashi was fighting off more Iwa ninja

"Are you ok Obito, can you stand up" Rin asked Obito as he nodded slowly standing but standing none the less but Rin still looked at him in concern before they turned around seeing about ten more coming at them from all angles

"Chidori" Kakashi shouted making Obito and Rin turn to him seeing Kakashi's arm go through to Iwa ninja back to back before pulling his arm out moving on to the next ones, Obito and Rin followed after him knewing they were better as a team, Minato who was fighting the majority of the more high leveled ones looked over at his team as he continued to block incoming attacks and kill them in flashes of yellow then blue as they were met with Rasengans before succumbing to death as he continued to slaughter the Iwa ninja before him

"heh, looks my team is doing really good under these harsh circumstances, I guess I did a good job of teaching them" Minato thought as he appeared behind another ninja plunging a kunai into his back while Gamabunta jumped above him and slammed into another thirty ninja

"This should be over in no time Minato" Gamabunta says to Minato as he slashed a ninja with his ninjato before he reached his face, Minato only smiled at the comment as well as smiling seeing Jiraiya doing his little introduction dance to an Iwa ninja who thought he was weak before Jiraiya had killed him a second later muttering about people have no respect

The fighting ensued for another ten minutes before the remaining twenty five Iwa ninja retreated running for their lives but only about five of them made it sinking into the ground and getting away but the other twenty met the same fate as the other's they met death by the hands of Minato the yellow flash of Konoha, they all gathered together in the field once they were done fighting trying to keep the stench of the dead bodies around them from making them lose their cool, Rin was kneeling down next to Obito who was an his knees from the injury he had receive and also the amount of chakra he had used

"See I knew you were not fine, now hold still" Rin says as her hands glowed green with healing chakra and she put them over his wound near the shoulder area making Obito grumble that he was fine and the wound was nothing making Rin scowl and smack Obito him up side the head before continuing to heal him as the others were standing near them discussing what they were going to do next

"Why are you here Jiraiya sensei, I am grateful you are here but were you not supposed to be waiting in the area we talked about to head back to Konoha when we reached you" Minato asks Jiraiya who seeing that he did not expect Jiraiya to just show up like that

"You were late meeting me in the area so I came looking for you and I spotted this chakra signature at here and went into the town to find you as fast I could because I sensed your chakra in the town and you needed to get out of their" Jiraiya says before he turned around quickly grabbing an Iwa ninja by the neck just as he appeared out of the ground behind them and snapping the guy's neck before he could utter a word making all of team seven's eyes widen besides Minato's who just looked on before he continued to talk with Jiraiya, as team seven were sitting down near each other talking as well, Minato turned his head seeing Rin awfully close to Obito, he also noticed a slight blush on her face, making him smile and turn to Jiraiya

"Look at that sensei, looks like Rin has conflicting emotions over their she's blushing and is really close to Obito" Minato whispered to Jiraiya who looked over at them as Minato talked gaining a chuckle from Jiraiya who turned back to Minato

"Didn't she have a crush on Kakashi the last time I saw your team or was I drunk off my ass at the time and see really like Obito instead" jiraiya asks Minato

"She did have a crush on Kakashi but I guess this mission changed her and her point of view towards Obito but I guarantee it will take awhile for her to realize those feelings and talk to Obito about them but it's a start" Minato says proud of Rin finally stopping her obsessive attempts at Kakashi

"That's good just tell me about the mission once we reach Konoha, but we got to make a camp for the night preferably away from this area, I mean the stench is already becoming to unbearable to stand" Jiraiya stated covering his noise for a couple seconds just to mess around, before they turned towards team seven

"Ok team we are going to set up camp a good distance from here since the town is not an option anymore, we will make up a camp near the area where we were supposed to meet Jiraiya at" Minato told them in which they nodded and stood up from the grass before, Jiraiya looked around the field for a second before he turned towards Minato

"You guys go ahead Minato I got to finish some things up" Jiraiya say as he turned his back to them taking a couple steps into the field were they had fought at

"Sure sensei just make sure you catch up I mean you are getting slow in your older age" Minato says smirking making Jiraiya get a tick mark on his forward

"It's not that I have become slower, it is because you have gotten faster then any one" Jiraiya says smacking Minato up side the head

"I wonder why Jiraiya-sensei wants to stay" Naruto thought before feeling a couple chakra signatures in the area realizing their were still some Iwa ninja left and by the look of it Rin, Kakashi and Minato all feel the same thing they know Jiraiya can handle so their was nothing to worry about until Rin turned to him probably to make her point across

"You will not be doing anything for awhile Obito you almost died in the cave you need some time to rest, if you were to die I don't know what I would do" Rin says to him making lean forward toward Rin wrapping his arms around Rin's waist right when she began to cry into Obit's shoulder, team seven saw this and backed up a bit until Rin pulled back from the embrace with a blush on her face but still with some ushered tears near her eyes, Obito brought his hand up and wiped the tears away making Rin's blush increase in intersity

"Rin I promise I won't die, I have to protect you after all" Obito says maturity showing even though Obito rarely showed maturity even though he is Obito in body and older Naruto in mind, Rin was stunned at the maturity shown as were everyone else on the team before Minato ushered them forward to head towards the clearing to get the camp set up

"Good job team for a mission well done, we are headin back to Konoha in the morning" Minato says as they jumped into the trees heading to the place they were going to make camp at once they reached the little clearing that was blocked by pretty big trees they stopped behind a tree before entering the clearing, waving his hand to stop his team from entering the clearing noticing people in the area, he peeked out into the clearing before hearing a voice

"You can come out we know you are their" the Raikage announced beside his brother Kirabi and three other ninja but before the Raikage could speak again a kunai launched itself forward from where Minato was but before it hit the Raikage he side stepped it but Minato appeared behind him with the kunai in hand surprising the Raikage making him jump forward away from the attack even though he wouldn't have been able to if Minato didn't let him escape, Kirabi had jumped back away from Minato as well getting in a taijutsu stance as did the Raikage

"Do you think sensei can handle them, that is the Raikage after all" Rin asked Kakashi and Obito from behind the tree Kakashi had a similar thought but he knew sensei was really good to though

"Don't worry Rin sensei will demolish them, they won't know what hit them, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort, making Rin smile at how he tried to ease her concern from their sensei's fight

They fighting ensued with the Raikage and Kirabi launched forward at the same time as the Raikage powered up to max power along with Kirabi a tentacle came out of kirabi's back before they both shouted

"Tag team Lariete" Raikage and Kiabi shouted although missing Minato completely as he threw his kunai to a tree on the other side of the small clearing dodging the taijutsu move by the Raikage and his brother

Minato turned towards Kirabi because Minato spotted the tentacle coming out of Kirabi's back, Minato realized that he must be the Hacibi jinchuuriki

"So you're the Jinchuuriki of Kumo, you got good control of your beast's power" Minato says stepping forward as Kirabi stepped forwars as more tentacles appear around Kirabi from his body

"Kirabi don't fight him yourself, let's fight him together he is the yellow flash" the Raikage stepped up to try and help but was pushed back slightly from one of Kirabi's tentacle,

"I can handle this brothe you know it, I am Kller bee I fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee" Kirabi rapped badly before his swords flew out of the holster on his back landing in eight different positions on his body before he launched forward at Minato who went wide eyed at Kirabi for being able to use so many swords he, when Kirabi got to hi and swung at Minato with two if his swords they were parried but Minato vanished in a yellow flash after he threw it to his left getting out of the way from the sword attack from Kirabi before flashing behind Kirabi but a tentacle wrapped around Minato but before it got to crush him he disappeared in another yellow flash after he threw the kunai straight up in the air but he noticed bee looked up at him before a chakra cloak surrounded Kirabi and a black chakra type ball appeared above making Minato's eyes wide from the attack knowing he had to dodge or die, he had no other chocie

"Damn he's good but I think I got him once he finishes this attack" Minato thought pulling out a second Hirashin kunai while still in mid air but not for long as the condensed energy in the black ball in front of Kirabi expanded and shot at him before he threw the kunai to two different directions one at one of the tentacles of the Hacibi but masking it with the second kunai he threw straight at the Hacibi's face making one tentacle come up making the kunai stick in the tentacle

" I got you know" Minato thought appearing in front of Kirabi slamming his foot into him sending him flying to a near by tree and then disappearing in another yellow flash behind Kirabi about to stab him with a kunai but had to jump back and away to the side as the Raikage appeared and almost hit him, Minato got back into his stance a little bit away from him

Team sevens eyes widen from the fight seeing how fast both of them were moving

"My dad is amazing I never thought I would get to see him fight or get to know him ever but now I can even though I am not his son I am Obito now" Naruto thought happily looking out at the clearing at the fight he although was happy he still was kind of sad that he was no longer Naruto but now he had a chance to save Minato from Madara when Naruto is born

Rin and Kakashi saw the conflicting emotions cross Obito's face not really sure why some of those emotions were their but now was not the time they had to be ready just in case, they turned back to the fight at hand

"You almost had me their, your pretty fast yourself but your not as fast as me" Minato says to him making the Raikage snort at him but right when the Raikage snorted Minato appeared behind the Hacibi Jinchuuriki with a chop to the back of the head and neck knocking him out before having to jump back once again as the Raikage grabbed Kirabi before he fell forward

The Raikage looked at him before lifting Kirabi on to his back, Minato then turned away from them and started walking back t the same tree he was in before but before he left completely the Raikage called him

"I guess you are fast, faster the even me but I will beat you your speed can't last forever" the Raikage says to Minato smirking before they jumped away disappearing out of sight, when the chakra signatures were completely gone Minato walked behind the tree to see his team was still their

"Did you guys enjoy the show because I sure enjoyed being in the show" Minato says to him as they went back the way they came but not back to the clearing just little ways off from that clearing they were just in, Minato told them to start to make camp so they began to make camp with many thoughts going through each of their heads

**(Jiraiya)**

After team seven had left, Jiraiya stood their in the huge open field which was still littered with bodies from the previous fight they just had went threw

"Come out now I know you Iwa ninja are their so just come out and save me the time of having to come find you and then kill you because I have to go soon" Jiraiya say, after he finished saying that eight rock shinobi appeared around him and two more appeared further back from the group that surrounded him making Jiraiya smirk wanting some more action

"You can die easily or die painfully, which do you want" one of the Iwa ninja that was standing out of the circle said to him making him break down and laugh right in the middle of eight shinobi, he continued to laught even when he launched forward at the front two in the circle of eight around him, but stopped laughing once he got in the face of the two ninja of who were going to die

"Double Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted out as his two Rasengans hit the two Iwa ninja in the gut grinding away at the ninja's stomachs before launching the two into the two far back Iwa ninja who didn't surround him sending all four sprawling across the ground with two dead and two slowly getting up but the next two mintues ten more bodies were added to the count of dead bodies already in the field he was in as he pulled his kunai out of the chest of the last Iwa ninja of which tried to kill him with a boulder which he easily dodge before Jiraiya threw the kunai in to the ground and started to walk away from the battle ground as he walked away you could see the ground was no longer green but it was a sea of blood with bodies littering the ground

Jiraiya entered the forest and started running to the meeting place hoping the camp they were suppose to set up was up by now

"_I need a good rest from what we went threw today, I hope they made fish too I could go for some fish right about now_" Jiraiya thought jumping from branch to branch before he landed on the ground spotting the camp site just up ahead even though he was supposed to meet them in that clearing he was in before he went to look for Minato so walked closer and sat down on the ground right next to Minato and team seven sat across from him next to each other

**(Later that night)**

Obito could be seen sitting up in a tree relaxing against the tree while everyone was asleep besides Rin who sat up awake in her tent with so many thought going threw her head just like Obito had before she got up exiting her tent making Obito spot her from his position on the branch

"Why are you up Rin you are supposed to be getting some sleep right now" Obito asked her as Rin spotted him in the tree before jumping up on to the same branch Obito was on and sat down right next to him while leaning her head on his should still not giving Obito a really

"_What is she doing, why is Rin leaning against me from what Kakashi told me from my time was that Rin liked kakashi but why is Rin leaning against me, she looks really cute no wonder why Obito had a crush on her_" Naruto thought tilting his head slightly getting a look of Rin's face before getting a massive blush turning his head forward away from Rin until Rin spoke to him

"I have so much to think about I just can't sleep, you don't mind if I lay here do you" Rin asked looking slightly into Obito's eyes with a slight blush on her face before he looked forward again

"Sure I don't mind Rin" Obito says to Rin making Rin smile putting her head all the way on to Obito's shoulder closing her eyes to relax while a thought crossed her mind before she fell asleep against Obito

"_One of the thought's I can't get out of my head is if I like you or not Obito I wish I knew what this feeling was_" Rin thought before letting fatigue get to her and passed out along with Obito who fell asleep and hour later


	4. Chapter 4 Arriving in Konoha

**Author note- After this Chapter I begin the main plot of the story. The last couple chapters were to lead up to this.**

**(Review it and if it's good I will continue the story!)**

**Chapter 4- Arriving in Konoha**

**(Next Morning)**

Minato, Jiraiya and Kakashi all awoke and exited their tents all ready to head back to konoha but when they saw Obito and Rin in a tree they decided to scare them. Then they would tease them once they were fully awake. Kakashi decided to do the honors of waking them up, so Minato and Jiraiya stood their as Kakashi walked forward before jumping up into the tree walking to the asleep Obito and Rin.

"So what do you think is going to happen to him" Jiraiya asked Minato thinking something was bound to happen here.

"Kakashi is about to get another wake up call so just enjoy the show that you are about to see" Minato says smiling looking away from Jiraiya as he turned and looked into the tree were Kakashi just reached Obito and Rin's sleeping forms.

Once Kakashi bent down and began to shake Obito awake. Kakashi did not expect a fist to slam into his face sending Kakashi sprawling before falling off the branch that they were on colliding with the ground not able to get up because he was stunned from no thinking something like that would have happened trying to wake up Obito.

"_I am never going to try and wake Obito up again_" Kakashi thought sprawled on the ground. Obito not knowing what head did to Kakashi slowly leaned forward from the back of the tree rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he shook Rin awake. Rin opened her eyes to see Obito right next to her before she shrieked and back handed Obito out of the tree to land right on Kakashi.

"Why am I in a tree" Rin thought to herself. She then realized that she came up here in the middle of the night and laid against Obito making her eyes widen as she jumped out of the tree

lifting Obito off Kakashi and helped him to stand up forgetting about Kakashi who slowly got up from the ground after Obito had gotten up.

"I'm so sorry Obito-kun I completely forgot I went up their with you last night" Rin says to Obito concerned if he got hurt because of her and not realizing she used the suffix for Obito's name.

"It's ok Rin I understand, I'm fine you didn't hurt me too bad and I know you didn't mean to" Obito says to Rin smiling softly at her concern for him. Rin just nodded while blushing softly realizing how close she was to Obito at that moment pulling back away from him but she was saved as Kakashi walked next to them.

Kakashi looked at Obito with a scowl on his face a little ticked off that he was punched out of the tree by Obito.

"What's wrong Kakashi did a squirrel bite your ass or something?" Obito asked Kakashi. Kakashi just kept scowling at him as Obito started to laugh.

"You punched me out off the branch you were in when I tried to wake you. I ended up falling out of the tree thanks to you" Kakashi told him as that only made Obito laugh even harder at him but before the two could get into a fight Minato and Jiraiya walked up to them.

"Ok, guys calm down now. We have to head out now to be able to make it back to Konoha by night fall. So we got to leave soon, you guys got twenty minutes to get all you things ready" Minato says to them as they all rushed to go get their stuff ready. Jiraiya walked up next to Minato once he was done talking with his team

"I'm going to send a message back to sensei about the mission and the outcome from the ambush they tried on us. I need the details from you before sending out the message" Jiraiya told Minato who nodded and began to tell Jiraiya all of what happened on the mission, Once Minato finished explaining all about the mission Jiraiya turned around and walked a couple feet away from him.

"Summoning jutsu" Jiraiya shouted out slamming his hand on the ground making a medium sized orange frog appear before him. Jiraiya handed the scroll to the frog before he explained what he wanted done with the scroll to the frog.

"Deliver this message to the sandaime hokage" Jiariya told the frog watching it nod. The frog then vanished in a puff of smoke as Jiraiya got up from his kneeling position. Jiraiya turned towards Minato once the frog disappeared with the message.

"This mission is going to cause a lot of problems back in the village especially with the uchiha's since Obito unlocked his sharingan. Although they kicked him out of the clan for not having the sharingan this is going to cause a few problems" Jiraiya say to Minato sighing from having to deal with a lot of things once they return to Konoha. Minato nodded in understanding and waited till his team was out to ask Obito something. Once Obito came out of his tent and took it down. He walked up to Minato along with the rest of team seven. Minato turned towards Obito.

"Obito the Uchiha clan head will probably want to speak with you when we get back. It is your choice if you want to talk to him or not since they kicked you out of the clan" Minato explained to Obito who looked wide eyed in disbelief.

"Why would Fugaku want to speak to me. He had thought I was weak and would never amount to anything!" Obito asked Minato who looked at Obito right in the eyes making Obito realize that he now unlocked the sharingan. That was why Fugaku wanted to speak with him.

"I am not going to speak to him, not yet anyway and if I am to speak to him he has to treat me with respect before I go any where near him" Obito says.

"That is going to be pretty hard to get. Usually he does not show much respect towards anyone Obito but I guess he will have to if he wants to talk to you" Minato said smiking before he turned to Jiraiya after everyone was ready to go.

"Sensei are you all set to head back now" Minato asked Jiraiya who nodded before team seven and Jiraiya jumped into the trees jumping from branch to branch pretty quickly. The kept going all day to reach Konoha by nigh time as they began to get tired they slowed down for a little break. Minato landed first on the ground followed by Jiraiya then team seven. Minato told them to relax until they had to head out again.

Team seven sat down around each other and began to discuss a few things while Minato and Jiraiya were talking a good distance away from them so that team seven would not here them.

"Jiraiya sensei looks like we are going to have to fight three platoons soon. I can sense them getting closer and what has me in thought is that their coming from the way we are going right now. Which means they were in fire country" Minato told Jiraiya. Jiraiya thought about what to do for a couple seconds before he decided to go with what sounded best to him.

"I think we should kill most of them but keep at least two of the Iwa ninja alive to get info and find out what they were doing so far in fire country" Jiraiya says to Minato who agreed with the idea unknown to them that team seven was discussing relatively the same thing.

"I can sense them to Kakashi but what are we going to do about them since we are headed in that direction anyway. Sensei and Jiraiya are probably discussing the same thing we are right now" Obito says to Kakashi as Rin turned to the two of them.

"Why don't we kill most of them and keep two to four alive out of the twenty or so Iwa ninja so that we can get info on why they were so deep in to fire country" Rin told Kakashi and Obito. They nodded with her idea but they became quite as Minato and Jiraiya approached them when they finished talking. Minato and Jiraiya stopped in front of team seven as Minato looked right at them.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight again. They have information for us so try to keep at least on or two alive because they were deep in fire country and we need to find out what was going on" Minato told team seven as they got up from the ground. Team seven knew this already but Rin looked at Obito worriedly because he has not fully recovered yet.

"_I hope he can handle it, he hasn't full recovered yet and I do not want to see Obito get hurt_" Rin thought to herself as they set off running on the ground level but were staying hidden in the foliage as they ran to not be spotted by the Iwa ninja.

They passed through the forest at a quick pace but spreading out along the path just incase they were attacked before they could attack the Iwa ninja back. After another ten minutes the Iwa ninja came into sight because the Iwa ninja were resting to reserve their energy for the rest of their trip. Obito who looked at the rest of his team as they started to sneak up on the Iwa ninja. He decide to provide the distraction and jumped straight in front of the platoons of Iwa ninja while activating his sharingan. He started to go through hand signs quickly to get the first attack in as the Iwa ninja shot up to attack him. Minato and the rest of the team did not expect Obito to do something like ths but went with it anyway as they continued their trek to sneak up on the ninja. Rin had a different thought though on the matter as she continued silently walking with Kakashi and Minato while Jiraiya was doing the same thing but on the other side.

"Damn it Obito I am going to hit you so hard when this is over" Rin thought huffing in annoyance at her team mates jump the gun attitude for getting into fights.

Obito finished his set of hand seals before three Iwa ninja could get to him. Breathing in deeply Obito attacked.

"Katon: Hiendon (Fire Release: Soaring Flame Bullet)" Obito shouted out as he breathed a big fire ball but it sped toward the Iwa ninja faster then they had expected. About eight of the Iwa ninja's burnt to a crisp as the land scape around them as well went up in wisps of flames. The last four Iwa ninja that did not get burned did not see their friends die because they had shot in different directions. Two ran into Jiraiya as the other two ran into Minato, Rin and Kakashi. Once the four Iwa ninja's were tied up Jiraiya had summoned the same medium sized orange frog to take the four Iwa ninja's to Konoha for interrogation. Obito watched as the frog vanished with the Iwa ninja.

"_I miss having the ability to summon the frogs maybe I will get my own summon contract or maybe the ravens if the uchiha let me use it_" Naruto thought finding that the ravens that Itachi had once used were very helpful and useful for the user. While Obito was lost in thought he did not see Rin stalking towards him with a pissed off look on her face. Getting closer every second but Obito still did not notice her.

"Why the hell did you do that. That was incredibly stupid of you" Rin shouted out as she pulled her arm back to punch Obito in the face. Obito snapped out of his thoughts while Minato and the rest of team seven along with Jiraiya turned toward them. Just as Obito turned his head to answer Rin he was met with a fist to the face before he collided head long into a tree a good fifteen feet away. Everyone backed up a little from her after what Rin did as she continued to walk forward some more toward Obito but Kakashi stepped out in front of her path gulping slightly at the look Rin was giving him. Obito was in a daze as he sat up slightly still against the tree.

"I know never to make her mad" Obito thought running his head from where he collided with the tree. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds to get the headache to go away but realized it wasn't going away so he groaned and sat up more getting in a sitting position now. He spotted Kakashi step in front of Rin to stop her rampage on him. He listened in to Kakashi and Rin as he sat their against the tree. Minato was just standing to the side with Jiraiya as they were both smiling like idiots.

"Move out of the way Kakashi I am going to throttle Obito" Rin says stepping forward a little with a pissed look on her face. From what Rin had just said made Obito start sweating like crazy from where he currently was sitting at hoping that Kakashi would not let her pass him.

"Rin calm down Obito was a little reckless but what he did helped us in the end. We got four Iwa ninja to interrogate and Obito did not get hurt in the process of this so why are you so mad?" Kakashi asked her making her even more mad then she was before which it showed on her face. Which made Kakashi start to sweat scared for his own life now.

"I am mad because he did something reckless he could have gotten hurt again and I could not deal with it if he were to die" Rin told Kakashi in a whisper so no one could hear but them. It made Kakashi's eyes widen when Rin said that to him and know he knew why Rin was so mad at Obito.

"So get out of my way Kakashi before I kick your ass as well for not moving" Rin stated looking deadly serious making Kakashi gulp in fear once again as he took a step back but held his ground non the less.

"I'm sorry Rin but I can't let you hurt Obito. I know you want to teach him a lesson but Obito still wouldn't learn that is who Obito is you probably will never be able to change who he is so I am not moving" Kakashi says to Rin but she just takes another step forward once Kakashi finished talking.

"I won't let you stop me Kakashi" Rin says as she shot forward plunging her fist into Kakashi's gut keeling him over until a fist met Kakashi's face and sent him to a separate tree away from Obito. Obito saw what happened to Kakashi. Rin turned to Obito once Kakashi had hit the tree as Rin walked right in front of Obito about to kick Obito in the face. As Rin's leg came up to hit Obito. Obito disappeared and in his place Kakashi appeared with a shocked look on his face before being met with a kick to the face knocking him out. Rin just looked down noticing that it was Kakashi that she had kicked making her angrier then befor. Obito was standing in the spot where Kakashi had land from the punch earlier happy that he had switched with Kakashi at the last moment but he knew Kakashi would be mad at him now.

"_I am sorry Kakashi but I had to do it. Rin would have killed me if I didn't_" Obito thought but his stop process was put on a halt as Rin turned her head towards him once again before she began to walk towards him but Minato appeared in her way before she reached Obito making Obito sigh in relief before obito walked forward slightly.

"Rin calm down, get a hold of your feelings" Minato stated making Rin stop her movement before she looked up in to Minato's eyes with tears coming out of her eyes. Minato knew why she was mad, she had gained feelings for Obito but she did not know it yet.

"_Well at least Obito has feelings for her back but ti probably will be awhile before he tells Rin_" Minato thought as he watched Rin.

"I'm sorry sensei I was just so worried about him" Rin said sadly to Minato as Minato watched the tears continued to fall but he did not know if you could help her to stop but he didn't have to as Obito appeared in front of Minato. Obito wrapped his arms around Rin's waist surprising her before she to wrapped her arms around Obito's neck calming down slightly as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for worrying you. What I did was dangerous and I know this but that is who I am I like to be in situations like that. I promise I won't get hurt, ok" Obito asked whispering in Rin's ear making her stop crying but she still felt sad.

"You better not or I will make injuries far worse then what they can do on you. Then I will heal you and do it over again until you won't worry me anymore" Rin said whispering back to Obito making him gulp in fear.

"I guess I am going to try extra hard not to get hurt now, that punishment sounds really bad" Naruto thought as they stayed in each other's arms for a bit just enjoying the contact the other was giving. While Minato just walked over to Jiraiya as Obito and Rin were hugging to discuss a few things with him.

Obito pulled back from the hug and looked Rin right in the eyes noticing the tears still around her eyes. Obito brought up his hand and wiped the tears away making Rin blush crimson from the simple act.

"Please don't cry Rin I will be fine but I don't know about Kakashi you did him in I think" Obito says pointing to Kakashi who was knocked out by the tree making Rin look towards the tree seeing Kakashi out cold.

"You looked strong when you knocked Kakashi out and made him look weak. The look Kakashi gave was so funny before you knocked him out" Obito says laughing a little bit along with Rin who started laughing as well but Obito thought one thing as Rin was laughing.

"_I am glad she isn't crying anymore I couldn't stand to see her cry or feel bad anymore_" Naruto thought. Minato walked forward after a couple minutes and picked up the body of Kakashi and put him on his back as they continued the journey back to Konoha.

"_I hope something like this does not happen again till we at least get back to the village. I don't want to hold anyone else after this_" Minato thought sighing as he jumped in to a tree and began to travel to Konoha once again with team seven and Jiraiya following close behind. When they were jumping from branch to branch Jiraiya jumped next to Obito staying in the same jump pattern as Obito to talk with him for a moment. Rin was a little bit away from Obito so Jiraiya wanted to put his two cents in to what happened back when Rin attacked Obito.

"Obito, Rin acts just like Tsunade my team mate. So be careful when she is mad but I guess I don't have to say this since she almost knocked you out for worrying her" Jiraiya says to Obito. Obito only nodded to what Jiraiya just told him because Jiraiya was right Rin was scary when mad but all girls are scary if you do something to make them mad.

"Rin cares about you a lot Obito. You should ask her out and see where it goes maybe if you get a date with her I can add you and Rin in my next book" Jiraiya whispers to Obito making his eyes widen before Obito started to sputter from what Jiraiya just told him. Obito turned his head to look at Jiraiya with a scowl on his face.

"I don't think Rin would like that and if you tried it Rin probably won't be the only one after you. I can probably guarantee Tsunade will be after you as well" Obito says to Jiraiya making him pale quite a bit but before Jiraiya could talk back to his answer Obito continued.

"I care for Rin and I can see Rin cares for me. I think she is really cute but I don't know if she likes meback so I don't want to mess up our friendship" Obito told Jiraiya who looked Obito in the eyes as they continued their journey to the leaf.

"You have to take your chances Obito. You might not get another chance to tell her how you feel about her. She might just feel the same way about you" Jiraiya told Obito putting a hand on Obito's shoulder before pulling back and jumped forward to continue jumping alongside Minato. When Jiraiya jumped away from Obito Rin jumped next to Obito.

'Hey Obito do you want to get something to eat when we get back to the village along with Kakashi when he wakes up" Rin says smiling slightly at the part of Kakashi being knocked out.

"Sure Rin is it ok if we get some ramen at the Ichiraku's ramen stand" Obito asked Rin in which she nodded at Obito in an ok like manner.

"That's fine but why do you like ramen so much. You do eat other things but you eat ramen every time we are with the team. Rin asked Obito as they jumped to the next branch just behind Minato and Jiraiya.

"I don't know why it just tastes really good. How about we get something of your choice next time we go somewhere to eat" Obito told Rin making her eyes widen from what he told her.

"Really, are you sure, I mean you don't mind to eat somewhere else' Rin asked him not expecting that Obito was letting her pick the next place to eat at.

"Yeah I am sure the place you pick has to be a good place to eat if you like it. So pick any place you want next time and I will eat it with you and Kakashi or just me and you" Obito says to Rin with a slight blush on his face trying to get Rin to see the hint that he just gave her and by the crimson blush she now sported he guessed that she got the meaning behind what he said.

"What do you mean by me and you" Rin asked Obito with the blush still on her face making Obito smirk before looking toward her.

"I don't know what I mean by it. I just said it so that if Kakashi wasn't their then you could still pick the place" Obito told her but Rin didn't believe what Obito just said for a minute making her sigh becoming frustrated and Rin didn't know why she was though. Rin turned her head forward jumping to the next branch.

"_Was Obito asking me out or was I just imagining things_" Rin thought peeking out of the corner of her eye getting a glimpse of Obito. She blushed slightly.

"I am not sure of my feelings yet, I got to figure this out I'm so confused" Rin thought as team seven and Jiraiya continued to Konoha.

After about another two hours of traveling they saw the gates of Konoha come in to sight. They jumped out of the trees landing on the road. They began to run to the gate's of Konoha, once they had got to the gate's they slowed down and just walked slowly through the gates of Konoha getting multiple looks from people around them but Obito's mind was occupied at the moment but the rest of the team were also occupied with their thoughts as they walked into Konoha.

"I may be an Uchiha now but I am going to fix some problems before they begin but first I have to get stronger for me, Obito and all my friends that I want to protect" Naruto thought as he looked between Rin, Minato, Kakashi and Jiraiya. They continued to walk to the hokage tower while Obito had this on his mind the whole way.


End file.
